More Than Just Daddy Issues
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After learning the horrifying truth of her father's creation, Rachel Clamely takes it upon herself to find ways to be ready to deal with him when she meets him again. However, it takes a sacrifice for her to prepare for her mission.


_My father is not the man I had imagined, he is a monster, quite literally, and I must stop him!_

All she wanted was to spend some time with her father after the many years he was gone from her life. He had "special work" which explained why she never saw him, let alone bond with him. She thought taking the path she had would attempt to allow her to bond with him. Didn't daughters normally have good bonds with their fathers?

However, when the time had finally arrived, she couldn't hide back her horror at what she'd seen. There were a large group of zombie-like monsters, all horribly, ugly-looking who looked like they had been through absolute hell. Their horribly sunken eyes, or rather lack of eyes in two of those monsters, one that looked far too childish and another with gauntlet-like mallets for hands and built like a tank. It was all such a morbid sight.

One of them, appearing to be a female, appeared to have her hair on her right side shaved off completely, her skin appeared to be almost a chalky grey. She kept appearing and disappearing every ten seconds, and whenever she appeared, her movements were seductive in nature from cartwheels to touching her developed breasts. What appeared to be scarier was that the woman noticed from the zombie's face that this one looked very much like her.

"Stay with me," hissed the zombie to the woman.

However, that wasn't the last of it as the woman saw a monster bigger than the one built like a tank. She had gazed at the face of the monster, noticing that it was wearing glasses like...her father! She took a closer look at him, keeping at a distance and much to her own horror, she recognized the face to be her father, Kevin Clamely!

It was hard for her see exactly what kind of monster he had become, let alone what exact features that now replaced the man she once imagined. With his left arm replaced with a large gun, his left leg replaced with what looked to be a cybernetic leg, and being heavily mutated, the sight of the monster that took the form of her father filled her with horror.

Her eyes darted back to the group of monsters, trying to make out exactly what was going on and why her father was this monster. It was so shocking for her to see this right in front of her and it took her moments before she realized the truth.

He created these monsters and he had "upgraded" himself, which was a horrible sight for her, as she was now forced to let this horrifying truth sink in. Her father created this army and his new look, all with their horrible, sunken, morbid eyes staring directly at her. Moments passed before she looked directly at the eyes of her father, now a wave of unexplainable hatred filled her heart for him creating such a horrible hoard of monsters that had guaranteed to terrorize London.

It had been months since she learned the truth and was now on a mission of her own. She was now working anxiously, finding ways to counter the man's heinous monsters and himself, eliminating the threat as soon as possible. Her studies in science had become quite handy to her for her own way to stop her father.

This mission was so dear to her that she wanted to do it alone and for no one else to come and interrupt her or even try to help her. Every time someone barged in if she wanted any assistance, she would immediately decline, knowing that her task at hand was something she had to do alone. This wasn't just to stop a terrifying threat; it was about stopping her father.

She began to think hard about what kind of man she found her father to be as she continued to work. It wasn't that he wasn't there for her in her early life, he created something terrible and now, she had to stop it. She wondered what drove him to create these monsters, especially the one that looked so eerily like her and why would he do this.

She hated that judging from what she'd seen, reasoning with him would be the last thing on her mind at the moment. If she tried, she would very likely get ambushed by those monsters to the point they would possibly kill her, especially the tall and fat one, the one that looked horribly burnt with what looked to a fireball launcher on his right arm, the one who dressed like a butcher with a chainsaw for its right arm, the one that was tall and muscular with metal gauntlets for its hands and something glowing on its chest, and finally the monster that took the form of her father.

He was nothing more than a monster to her, and she hated him for that. She was willing to do what it took to prepare herself to stop him once and for all.

Days passed as she continued her experiments, however, she didn't pay a single ounce of attention to her mental stability. She was so wrapped up in making the necessary tools to stop her father permanently that by each passing day, she was slowly becoming more and more insane. She still worked in complete isolation as she felt her project was more personal, it was a conflict that was so personal to her that if anyone tried to interrupt her or tried to offer to help her, she would snap at them.

She found it rather hilarious and baffling that from rumors that she overheard, she was believed to be deceased. Despite that, she didn't let that bother her and instead, continued her work. She was focused on using her work to stop her father and she had no intentions on turning back.

Days later, she finally finished her projects and was now more than readily equipped to head to France, where she learned her father escaped to. She turned to her robotic friends, Elite Defense and Assault Robots or E.D.  as she would abbreviate them. She eyed the first one who held up its arms as if it were ready to aim and fire, causing a smile to appear on her face, she decided to call it Blaster. She turned to the second one, its headlight-like projector on its shoulders very prominently slightly turning it to her direction, causing her smile to grow more, she decided to call it Bomber. She turned to the last one, one with its left arm out as if it were to shoot something in the distance, it fired and electricity shot out of its arm and it made a sound as if it were trying to entrap its victim, she decided to call it Trapper.

She then turned to the mirror to make sure she was ready for what was to come. Being now heavily mutated, oversized, and legless in a mech suit with a variety of weapons in her disposal, she felt more than just ready. If one were to take a good glance at her, they would see her as more than just frightening. However, she saw this as an improvement from her old self...her human self.

A twisted smile filled her face as now, she was ready to stop her father for good. However, she needed to take a little more time to do one more thing. She turned to the E.D. , still with the same twisted smile on her face.

"Come, my E.D. !" called she, her voice was no longer human-sounding, it was more distorted in nature. "I have something to say!"

The robots obeyed as they walked closer to her, stopping just about a foot away from her. They looked at her with attentiveness as they were ready for what she had to say.

"My father is not the man I had imagined," said she. "He is a monster, quite literally, and I must stop him. Come with me to France so that we can find him, and I can stop him. Should anyone get in our way, they'll be dead!"

"Yes ma'am," answered the E.D. .

She smiled a twisted smile, now ready for the journey to France to stop her father, Kevin Clamely. With her improvements and her minions accompanying her, she made her final statement clear.

"The Matriarch is here to stay!"

Once was she Rachel Clamely, now she no longer identified herself under this name. She once longed for time with her father, now she greatly hated him, making it clear that it was more than just daddy issues, but now fueled with adrenaline to go find him and stop it. She once was the woman with a bright future, now this new form she had taken was her now and her future. If anyone tried to step in her way of her journey to find her father, it would be a swift death for them.

No longer was she Rachel Clamely, she was the Matriarch and the Matriarch was starting her journey with her E.D.  to find her father, the Patriarch. She planted her own seeds to the ground that she was here to stay and that her internalized conflict with the Patriarch was personal and she was more than ready to deal with him.


End file.
